Problems maker
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: karena suatu hal, Shizuo akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya yang elit ke sekolah ikebukuro biasa. bisakah Shizuo yang terbiasa degan sekolah elit pindah ke sekolah biasa? atau dia menemukan sesuatu disana? New story, mind to Read and Review?


Problems maker

Chapter 1

Pair : Shizuo x Celty

DRRR isn't mine

Enjoy reading!

"Apa?! Yang benar saja! Aku pindah ke sekolah rendahan seperti itu?!", teriak pemuda berambut blonde yang memang mudah emosi itu.

"Shizuo, itu salahmu sendiri! Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu nakal sampai-sampai kau dikeluarkan dari sekolahmu!", bentak wanita dewasa itu.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Teman-temanku juga! Bahkan aku hanya sedikit ikut campur dari ulah mereka!", bentak Shizuo tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak ada bukti kan? Dan tidak ada yang mengaku bahwa mereka salah. Sudah, ibu tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi. Cukup membantah dan mulai besok, kau akan sekolah di SMA negri Ikebukuro!".

Shizuo merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Marah, sudah pasti. Bingung juga. Mulai besok dia akan meninggalkan sekolahnya yang mewah, dan pindah ke sekolah negri biasa.

"Sialll.. Kenapa pada waktu itu aku menolong orang itu.. Andai saja aku tidak menolongnya, pasti aku akan lolos dari masalah. Dasar pria tua sialan, sudah ditolong, masih saja mengadu bahwa aku yang melukainya..", guman Shizuo kesal. Dia benar-benar kesal pada pria tua yang ditolongnya itu. Tetapi dia juga kesal dengan teman-temannya yang munafik.

Akhirnya setelah lama dia marah-marah sendiri, dia tertidur..

...

"Tuan muda, bangun. Ini sudah pagi..", kata maid yang berusaha membangunkan Shizuo.

"Terlalu pagi... Sekolah kan dekat, untuk apa bangun sepagi ini...", kata Shizuo sambil ngantuk-ngantuk.

"Mulai pagi ini, anda akan bersekolah di SMA Ikebukuro.."

Mata Shizuo langsung terbuka.

"Sial..."

Setelah selesai mengumpat dia langsung menuju kamar mandinya, dan terdapat seragam baru berwarna biru.

"Selamat tinggal jas mewah..", kata Shizuo malas-malasan melihat seragamnya yang lama. Dia masih tidak rela meninggalkan sekolahnya yang lama. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya kesal kembali..

"Arghhh.. Masa bodoh..."

Selama di mobil, Shizuo tetap diam. Memang pagi ini memerlukan perjalanan yang sedikit panjang untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya.

'SMA Ikebukuro..'

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya depresi lagi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak pengusaha sukses yang hidup mewah sejak kecil, bahkan keadaan lingkungan sekolah dan teman-temannya yang juga mewah, tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah negri biasa.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan Shizuo..", kata supir yang sudah memberhentikan mobil mewah itu di depan sekolah.

Belum sempat Shizuo keluar dari mobil, sudah banyak sekali yang memperhatikan mobilnya dan berbisik mengenai siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

Akhirnya Shizuo menghela nafas dan dia keluar dari mobil.. Sambil mendapat beberapa pandangan dari para siswa.. Shizuo berjalan terus tanpa memandang mereka, tetapi tidak tanpa mengumpat dalam hatinya.

...

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu seseorang yang mulai hari ini akan belajar bersama kalian..", kata guru itu sambil tersenyum.

"Heiwajima Shizuo. Dipindah ke sekolah ini karena dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Terima kasih.", dan tanpa disuruh Shizuo berjalan kearah bangku kosong di belakang.

Semua anak diam memperhatikan Shizuo, bahkan gurunya pun juga jadi bingung.

Shizuo melirik sebelahnya. Ternyata bangku yang berisikan untuk dua orang ini tidak kosong. Mungkin saja si pemilik bangku ini sedang ke toilet?

'Celty...'

Shizuo membaca buku catatan milik orang di sebelahnya, dan mempunyai label nama Celty. Orang asing sepertinya?

Tiba-tiba di tengah pelajaran, datanglah gadis tanpa kepala yang membuat Shizuo sedikit shock.

"Ah Celty akhirnya kau kembali. Silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Dan mulai hari ini, kau akan duduk bersama murid baru Heiwajima-san!", kata guru tersebut.

Celty mengangguk, dan dia menuju kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'Jadi dia dullahan yang sempat menjadi kabar berita itu..', batin Shizuo dalam hati. Tetapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Baginya, maupun memiliki kepala atau tidak, manusia atau bukan, selama itu tidak mengganggu Shizuo itu cukup.

Tetapi dia juga berpikir, kalau begini bagaimana caranya dia berkomunikasi?

Tiba-tiba ada secarik kertas yang berasal dari sebelah Shizuo.

'Aku Celty. Senang bertemu denganmu, Heiwajima.'

Shizuo menoleh kearah sebelahnya dan mengangguk malas. Sejak dia memasuki sekolah ini, dia malas melakukan segalanya.

Pada saat jam istirahat, banyak sekali yang mendatangi Shizuo dan ber SKSD ria dengannya.

"Hei Shizuo, apakah benar kau dipindah kemari karena dikeluarkan? Aku tidak percaya..", kata seorang gadis di kelas itu.

"Orang setampan dirimu, kenapa bisa dikeluarkan? Tidak masuk akal.."

Dan banyak sekali pendapat-pendapat dari para gadis yang sepertinya 'ngefans' dengan Shizuo.

'Arghhhh. Di sekolah lamaku, aku tidak pernah dikerumuni seperti ini. Menyebalkan..', batin Shizuo kesal dalam hatinya.

"Aku dikeluarkan karena aku dengan grupku melukai seorang pria tua. Aku sering sekali merusak fasilitas sekolah. Aku sering berkelahi dengan satu orang di sekolahku. Dan beberapa masuk rumah sakit karenaku..", jawab Shizuo malas. Gadis-gadis yang tadi mengerumuni Shizuo, berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka terkejut dengan pengakuan Shizuo. Dan mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Shizuo orang seperti itu, dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar menjauh.

"Hahaha.. Baka...", guman Shizuo kecil sambil tertawa.

(Apanya yang baka?), kata Celty sambil menyodorkan PDA-nya kearah Shizuo.

"Eh? Kau mendengar? Tentu saja mereka~", Shizuo berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas untuk mencari ketenangan.

"Haaahhhh.. Menyebalkann...", Shizuo berbaring di bukit belakang sekolah.

Shizuo masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan keadaan sekolah barunya. Mulai dari anak-anaknya, pelajarannya yang bisa dikatakan terlalu gampang, suasana, bangunan, dan lainnya. Bahkan dia tidak terbiasa belajar dengan banyak orang, karena di sekolah lamanya hanya lima belas murid yang berada di dalam kelas. Hal itu disebabkan karena tingkatan kepintaran mereka, mempengaruhi kelas mereka. Dan orang-orang kaya seperti Shizuo, sepertinya lebih terbiasa dengan suasana seperti itu.

"Aku lapaaarrrrrrr~", teriak Shizuo seenaknya karena dia mengira tidak ada orang disana. Pada saat di sekolah lamanya, tersedia cafe dan restoran dengan makanan yang enak dan berbagai pilihan. Tapi sekarang.. Bahkan anak-anak rela mengantri demi sebuah roti soba.

Dan sebungkus roti soba jatuh di depan mukanya.

"Heii! Siapa yang..."

(Masalah? Bukankah kau lapar?), Celty menunjukkan PDA-nya pada Shizuo.

"I-iya sih.."

(Kalau begitu, makanlah..)

"Kau sendiri?"

(Kau tau kan aku tidak mempunyai mulut?)

"I-iya sih. Maaf..", dan akhirnya Shizuo duduk kembali. Dia tidak habis pikir, jika Celty tidak memiliki mulut, kenapa dia membeli roti ini?

"Kenapa kamu membelinya jika tidak akan memakannya?"

(Aku baru saja menolong seorang gadis yang hampir jatuh. Dan dia memberikanku imbalan itu dengan takut-takut..)

Shizuo tertawa. "Bodoh...", dia menggigit rotinya lagi. Dan diakuinya, cukup enak.

(Kau terlalu menganggap remeh semua orang disini.)

"Benar. Karena ini bukan lingkunganku.."

(Kenapa kau tidak pindah ke sekolah swasta yang lain saja kalau begitu?)

"Karena ibuku ingin memindahkan aku ke lingkungan yang berbeda. Dan walau tak mempunyai mulut, ternyata kau cerewet juga.", Shizuo berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan Celty sendirian.

'Dasar..', Celty membatin dalam hatinya.

"By the way.. Thanks atas rotinya..", tambah Shizuo sambil berjalan.

Karena tidak bisa mencari tempat yang tenang lagi, terpaksa dia kembali ke kelas. Dan akhirnya menunggu hingga pelajaran berikutnya dimulai.

"Akhirnya!", seru Shizuo senang saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah. Dia langsung membereskan semua buku-buku dan alat tulisnya, dan segera keluar kelas.

'Padahal dari tadi seperti mayat. Begitu pulang sekolah langsung saja hidup..', batin Celty.

"Ah Celty-san! Kau mendapat teman baru di sebelahmu?", tanya seorang berkacamata yang mendatangi Celty.

(Ya begitulah..), jawab Celty malas dan meninggalkan Shinra.

"Hmmm.. Heiwajima Shizuo? Menarik~", guman Shinra sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

Besoknya Shizuo kembali memasuki sekolah dengan amat sangat malas. Ditambah pelajaran pertama adalah biologi, pelajaran yang sangat dibenci oleh Shizuo.

"Menyebalkan..", Shizuo selalu saja tidak bisa tenang sejak memasuki sekolah ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.. Karena hari ini kalian akan mempelajari tumbuhan, kalian akan belajar diluar kelas. Dan buat laporannya bersama teman sebelahmu.", kata guru biologi yang baru memasuki kelas itu.

"Sial...", umpat Shizuo lagi.

(Jadi, kau tidak ingin sekelompok denganku?)

Shizuo menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ada minat untuk sekelompok dengan siapapun, apalagi mengerjakannya. Jadi silahkan kau saja, tidak perlu mencantumkan namaku dalam pekerjaanmu..", dan Shizuo pergi meninggalkan pelajaran.

"Hei Celty-san, jangan dipedulikan orang seperti dia.. Memang kurang ajar sekali..", kata seseorang dari kelas itu.

"Tampangnya saja lumayan, ternyata dia benar-benar menyebalkan..", tambah orang lain lagi.

'Walau begitu, aku merasa sepertinya dia orang baik..', kemudian Celty menuliskan namanya dan nama Shizuo di lembaran pekerjaanya, walau Shizuo tidak ikut bekerja..

..

"Sekolah ini benar-benar menyebalkaannnnnnnnnnnnn", teriak Shizuo sambil menendang tembok sekolah. Dan tanpa disadarinya, tembok itu sedikit retak.

Di sekolah lamanya, dia terbiasa dengan sistem pelajaran yang santai. Bahkan dia mempunyai banyak teman dulu.

Tetapi mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menyebabkan Shizuo dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dia menjadi kesal lagi.

"Jika tau akan begini, sebaiknya aku menerima tawaran untuk sekolah di luar negri saja..", sesal Shizuo.

'Mengeluh terus!'

"Eh?! Siapa yang mengatakan itu?", Shizuo menoleh, tetapi yang didapatinya hanya Celty.

(Kau dengar?)

Shizuo sedikit terkejut. "Ngg.. Salah dengar..", Shizuo melanjutkan acara berbaring meratapi nasibnya lagi.

(Sudah kukerjakan biologi kita..)

"Eh? Aku tidak memintamu loh.."

(Benar. Aku yang mengerjakannya atas kemauanku sendiri.. Semoga saja kita mendapat nilai yang bagus.)

Shizuo menggaruk-garukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. Thanks..", kata Shizuo pelan.

Mendengar itu, Celty semakin yakin jika Shizuo tidak seburuk yang orang-orang kira. Celty duduk di sebelah Shizuo sambil diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, karena jika dia berbicara Shizuo pasti akan protes.

Shizuo yang lama-lama merasa risih karena Celty di sebelahnya terus diam, akhirnya mengajak bicara.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

(Karena tugasku sudah selesai..)

(Maksudku tugas kita)

"Ah.. Begitu.."

"Celty-san! Kenapa kau bersama dia disini?", tanya seorang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul. Shizuo menaikkan alisnya, sepertinya dia salah satu murid di kelasnya.

(Ada masalah?)

"Dia bukan orang baik-baik!"

Shizuo hanya diam. Menikmati pertunjukkan membosankan di depan matanya.

(Kalau tidak mengenalnya, tolong jangan bicara sembarangan tentangnya..)

"Ba-baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu..", dan anak itu pergi menjauh.

"Wow. Apa yang baru saja kamu katakan hingga dia pergi begitu saja? Hebat~", tanya Shizuo penasaran.

(Bukan sesuatu yang penting..), balas Celty.

"Ahhh.. Baiklaaahhh...", Shizuo kembali tidur.

(Hei.. Bisakah aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu?)

Shizuo melirik kearah Celty. "Yaa baiklah, anggap saja aku membalas budimu, jadi akan kujawab pertanyaanmu..", jawab Shizuo malas.

(Kejadian apa yang membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamamu?)

"Karena pak tua sialan yang dipukuli oleh teman-teman.. Ah tidak, mantan teman-temanku. Bodohnya aku malah menolongnya, dan saat aku menolongnya polisi datang. Dia mengadukan bahwa aku yang melukainya. Yahh, polisi percaya saja karena aku memang sering berkelahi. Hampir saja aku dimasukkan kedalam penjara jika ibuku tidak menyogok kepolisian. Tetapi hasilnya, aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Hahahahahahahahaha... Bodoh...", kata Shizuo yang sedikit mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Celty yang mendengar hal itu, menjadi yakin jika Shizuo sebenarnya orang yang baik.

'Ternyata benar...'

"Benar apanya?", tanya Shizuo.

'Di-dia bisa mendengarku?', tanya Celty dalam hatinya.

(Kau bisa mendengarnya?)

"Hmm.. Kadang-kadang sih.. Entah kenapa.. Memang benar itu yang kau pikirkan?", jawab Shizuo polos.

(Kurang lebih..)

"Baiklah terserah...", Shizuo melanjutkan tidurnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati mengatakan sesuatu dalam hati..', batin Celty sambil tersenyum walau tidak terlihat.

To be continued

May review after read?

Thanks!:D


End file.
